1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the grinding machine art, and more particularly to a novel and improved radius dresser apparatus for cutting concave, convex, or zero radii in the peripheries of surface grinding wheels. The invention is specifically concerned with a grinding wheel radius dresser for dressing large radii on the peripheries of surface grinding wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the surface grinding machine art to provide apparatuses for dressing surface grinding wheels with a radius of up to about four and one half inches. However, a disadvantage of the prior art radius dresser apparatuses is that they are not capable of dressing a radius larger than approximately four and one half inches. Heretofore, in order to dress a radius larger than four and one half inches, it has been necessary to use large extension arms on the prior art radius dresser machines, as well as using layout templates and other means, or even dressing desired large angles on a grinding wheel by hand. An example of such a prior art radius dresser apparatus for grinding wheels operated in connection with surface grinding machines is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,439. Other examples of prior art grinding wheel radius dressers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,335; 2,622,580; 2,642,059; 2,665,681; 2,850,849; 2,862,493; 2,984,234; 3,009,455; 3,815,569; 3,830,215; and 4,004,568.